


Little miss

by Bestofrafa (orphan_account)



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bestofrafa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pos "Gut Check". Gibbs. The Agent Gibbs is designated to be the escort of SecNav Sarah Porter for a Navy's Ball. A different couple but I really liked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little miss

**Author's Note:**

> After the death of Jen, I was devastated because I am a Jibbs fan. But I liked the new SECNAV.

"Why me, Director Vance?!" Gibbs exclaimed annoyed, entering the NCIS's director office without bothering to knock.

Vance turned his attention from the reports in his hands and stared at his agent.

"Agent Gibbs, the own SecNav asked me to appoint you as her escort to the Navy's Ball."

Gibbs sighed, pulling out a chair and sitting there, crossing his legs.

"As the secretary of the navy, shouldn't Mrs. Porter have her own escort?"

"It's because the SecNav has received threats and she said you were the best agent of this agency." Vance replied and smiled, as he added: "She said she trusts you."

Gibbs looked slightly surprised, rising his eyebrows. He looked at his watch and sighed. The Ball was that night. And he hated these parties and hated even more having to wear a tuxedo.

"I have no choice, right?"

"No."

Gibbs got up and left without another word, closing the door tightly.

Seven o'clock Gibbs was standing in front of a beautiful house, holding a single and pink rose. He wore a tuxedo and had his silver hair neatly combed. He had already passed through Sarah Porter's security and rang the bell. There was a moment, and then the woman opened the door, smiling.

"Goodnight, Agent Gibbs."

"Mrs. SecNav."

She laughed delicately and Gibbs had to admit that she looked beautiful. She wore a long and lilac dress with lace sleeves and a neckline shaped like a heart. Her red hair fell in curls over her shoulders and her gray eyes sparkled beneath lashes with mascara. Gibbs gave a small smile and handed her the rose.

"Thank you, what a gentleman." She smelled the rose, before entering and making a sign to him to follow her.

They went to the living room where Sarah put the rose in a glass of water and turned to Gibbs, smiling.

"Thank you for accepting to be my escort tonight."

Gibbs smirked.

"As if I had a choice." He took the blue jacket that was in a hanger and helped her to put it.

When Gibbs hands touched her shoulders, sliding the fabric over them, Sarah felt a shiver run through her body but she kept her composure. Gibbs then said, in her ear, breathing in her scent:

"Shall we go?"

"Yes, let's go." She nodded, slipping her arm into his as they headed to the car where her driver was waiting.

Inside the car, Gibbs watched the SecNav with the corner of his eye. She was looking to the window, distracted and he was thinking about all the women who passed on his life and left him, he had loved and that somehow, were powerful.

Shannon taught him her rules and had her own lifestyle. His first wife and true love. His ex-wives were just replacements. But there was Jenny, his former boss, who despite leaving him, he had loved her. He didn't know why he was thinking about them or Sarah. Maybe it was the fact that she was redhead, or was the SecNav. But she was a mystery to him and he wanted to know her better.

"Agent Gibbs, is everything okay?" Sarah asked, looking at him curiously.

Gibbs realized they had arrived at the place of the Ball and he got out of the car, opening the door for her and reaching out. Arriving at the hall they were greeted by several important people and Gibbs turned to her:

"I'll be around if you need me Mrs. SecNav."

"You don't like these events, do you?" She asked smiling, raising an eyebrow.

"No."

And he went out, going to the bar that was there, while Sarah was being received by the President. At the bar, Gibbs met his friend Fornell from the FBI.

"Agent Gibbs, what a surprise!" The man said, extending him a glass of Bourbon.

"I'm looking after the SecNav. What do you know about her?"

Fornell looked surprised, but answered:

"Divorced, has a daughter, lived for some time in England and is doing a great job as secretary of the navy. Why the interest?"

Gibbs shrugged.

"Curious about our new secretary."

"Uh, I know."

The two talked for a while, when Fornell joined his wife Diana and the two went dancing. Gibbs poured himself another glass of bourbon when Sarah approached him and asked for a drink.

"Having fun?" He asked, turning to her, in the chair.

She smiled.

"More or less. I've heard at least three criticisms about me not being from Navy and being a woman."

"You know, I'm your escort so you could've just called me and I would protect you." Gibbs replied, smiling.

Sarah blushed, being caught off guard by the comment. She tucked a lock of her hair and Gibbs watched in awe. She was beautiful, and despite being the SecNav, also had a fragile side. The two drank while watching each other from the corner of the eyes. Sarah lowered her glass and said:

"So, Agent Gibbs..."

"Call me Gibbs. Let's take off the formalities tonight."

She smiled.

"Then call me Sarah. Why did you become an agent?"

"To make difference. An accident while I was serving retired me from the Navy."

Sarah felt there should be more story, but didn't want to press him. He sipped his bourbon and asked:

"And you Sarah, what's your story?"

"Complicated. I worked hard to be the SecNav." She was thoughtful for a while and Gibbs put his hand over hers.

She looked surprised but left their hands together. She then smiled.

"Dance with me before we go?"

"I'm not a dancer guy." He said seriously.

But she led him to the dance floor for a waltz, while conducting his hand to her waist and the other in her hand. Gibbs sighted, with a smile of redemption, as he adjusted his hand on her waist and danced.

"I think we can go now, Gibbs. I'll have my driver to drop you at home."

Both said goodbye to people as they went to the car. When they stopped in front of Gibbs's house, he asked:

"Want to come in and have a drink?"

She regarded him for a moment and then nodded. The two entered and Gibbs led her to the couch as he took two glasses of bourbon and gave her one.

"Thank you."

Gibbs sat down beside her and said, raising an eyebrow:

"So you trust me?"

"You trusted me when we were stapled in the MTAC." He nodded his head, drinking. "The Navy is sexist."

Gibbs smirked.

"But you're doing a good job as the first SecNav woman."

"Do you think?"

"Yeah." Gibbs looked at her intensely. He liked her.

"My husband asked for divorce because he almost didn't see me anymore because of work."

"My 4 ex-wives dropped me because I spent more time with my boat."

She laughed in disbelief.

"You're building a boat?"

He took another sip of his drink and pointed her a finger:

"The third."

She shivered for a moment, approaching a little to Gibbs, who wrapped her shoulders with his arm.

"Cold?"

"A little." Sarah looked up and saw that their faces were close.

She took one hand to his silver hair and brushed it gently from his face. Gibbs grabbed her hand and led it to his lips, kissing. She blushed slightly, with an inquisitor look:

"Aren't we being a little inappropriate, Agent Gibbs?"

He laughed, lowering her hand.

"You tell me, madam SecNav."

She licked her lips gently. She was alone for two years and Gibbs was a mystery and she wanted to know more about him. She approached her face to his, leaving only just a few millimeters from his mouth and she whispered, her red lips almost touching his own, making a shiver run Gibbs's body.

"Agent Gibbs, you know, I'm not a woman of a just one stand night."

Gibbs took his hand to her curly hair:

"I don't want it to be just a one stand night between us, Sarah."

He closed the distance, closing his lips to hers, eliciting a sigh from Sarah, who returned the kiss, bringing her hands up to his neck, getting closer. Gibbs's tongue asked for entrance and she allowed passage, and their tongues began to battle for dominance, while both ran their hands on each other. When they parted, she said:

"We will have to be discreet and professional."

He chuckled:

"I've heard something like that before."

And he went back kissing her, his hands running down her covered arms, her shoulders and going to her back as Sarah unbuttoned his shirt. Gibbs found the zipper of her dress and opened it, sliding it slowly and smiled at her naked, kissing her neck down to her breasts and kissing them. Sarah moaned, scratching him lightly on his back and pulled his face to her to kiss him back. One of her hands slid down to his pants, opening and lowering his zipper, stroking his cock over the underwear, eliciting a groan from him.

"Sarah..."

She smiled, as he lowered her underwear and she was holding her legs around him as he penetrated her. Soon their sweaty bodies sought to establish a pace and when they reached the climax, shouting their name, they lay down on the couch and Gibbs wrapped her in his arms.

"I think it can be a new beginning for you, for me. Us." She said, laying her head on his chest.

"Who knows." He agreed, lifting her head and giving her a kiss on the lips.

 _Little Miss brand new start_  
Little Miss do your part  
Little Miss big ole heart beats wide open  
she's ready now for love  
It's alright, it's alright, it's alright  
Yeah, sometimes ya gotta lose 'til ya win  
It's alright, it's alright, it's alright  
It'll be alright again, it'll be alright again  



End file.
